Through his Diary
by eakounih-paula
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the yard of the burrow, talking. Ginny grabbed the chance to sneak at Ron and Harry's room and found Harry's diary there. HG.


"You coming?" said Hermione.

"No. I don't wanna disturb you," said Ginny. "I'll be fine here,"

"Okay, if ever you're bored, just go to the yard. We're just there,"

"OK," agreed Ginny and watched her leave. Ron and Harry were already there. Hermione just went back to the Burrow to convince Ginny to go with them, but she failed. The moment Hermione was gone, Ginny immediately crept upstairs, heading to Ron's bedroom, where Harry had been sleeping too. When she reached there, it was so messy. She sat on Harry's bed (AN: Well guys, let's just assume that there are two beds, one for Ron and the other for Harry) and found a shirt lying on it. She picked it up and smelled it.

"Gosh! His shirt's so sweet-scented," she said and under Harry's pillows, she found a diary. _Should I pick it up or not?_ She thought. She was hesitant to pick it up, but something's pushing her to. She's just too curious to see what he wrote on it. So she picked it up and went down with Harry's diary in her hands, in case Harry would climb up and saw her creeping in his bedroom. See was staring at Harry's diary while going down and she didn't notice that Harry was on the foot of the stairs. 

"Where are you going to bring that diary of mine, Ms. Weasley," he said jokingly when Ginny was on the foot of the stairs. 

"Th-this is not yours," she said, trying to get away from Harry. She ran, but Harry spread his two arms to block her way. Ginny ducked and went under his left arm but Harry caught her, circling his arms in her waist.

"Gotcha! Give me back my diary, Ms. Weasley," he said with a smile, trying to get his diary from Ginny, but she wont let go of it.

"No! I told you this isn't yours!" she said. They were fighting for the diary, but looks like they're enjoying the scene. Ginny felt his arms on his waist tightly and she wished she could feel his arms forever. Harry, on the other hand, likes the way he feels Ginny's body next to his and her hair. It smells like lavender. 

~*~*~*

"Where's Harry? Why he did he go to the burrow?" said Hermione.

"Why? You don't want to spend your time with me alone?" said Ron jokingly. 

"You're always joking!" she replied and pinched his stomach playfully.

~*~*~*

The fight had even grown worse. Harry and Ginny were both lying on the floor. Harry was on top of her, struggling to get the diary.

"Give me it, Ginny!" When he almost got of out of Ginny's grasp, Ginny struggled back and she was the one on top of Harry this time. 

"No!" Then, Harry was on top of her again, thinking of something that could make her let go of the diary. Harry smiled. Without warning, he gave Ginny a swift kiss on the lips. Ginny felt like she was electrified. She couldn't move her body and she didn't notice Harry had gotten his dairy out of her hands. Harry sat on the couch. He flicked on the pages and smiled. _I think it's time_, he thought. Ginny stood and sat beside him coyly. 

"You really want to see it?" Harry asked softly. Ginny didn't answer so he just gave it to Ginny. She couldn't do anything, but get it. She flicked on the first page and couldn't believe what she saw. 'I love you, Ginny Weasley!' written in bold and big letters and in an artistic way. It was written so big that it almost filled the whole page. Ginny stared on it for a long time and flicked on the next page. 'My love for you will be forevermore—No!' written on it. On the other page, Harry says, 'Forever is not enough for me to love you and no words can say how much I love you'.  Ginny flicked on the next page but there's nothing written on it. That was all Harry wrote in his diary. She put the diary aside, still couldn't believe what she had just read. What! Harry Potter, her lifelong crush and love, loves her! Ginny turned to face him.

"Y-you love me?" she asked in a daze. Harry ignored her question. He leaned in and as Ginny closed her eyes, she felt his lips touched hers. Although startled by the kiss, she kissed back. She felt like she's still dreaming. Then, they broke apart. Ginny was wondering whether it's just a dream or not, but when she opened her eyes, she found out that it was real. She couldn't believe it. Harry Potter had just kissed her! She looked at him; he was looking steadily back at her.

"Ginny, do you love me too?" Harry asked, love shining in his eyes.

"Yes, Harry, I love you too," said Ginny and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Harry Potter," Ginny whispered back. She still couldn't believe it was happening to her. Her dream finally comes true!

AN: What do you think guys? I hoped you enjoyed it. That idea just popped into my head. Do you think it's good or it was worth shit?


End file.
